Telling the parents
by avatarfanlin
Summary: in Which Lin and Kya tell their parents and siblings they are together. KYALIN


**as requested by NazChick. i hope you enjoy and leave a review**

* * *

><p>"Lin, you need to relax."<p>

"I can't relax. This is too important."

Kya climbed on the bed and kneeled behind her. "I can help you relax."

"_Kya_. We don't have time."

"Shut up for five minutes." She did as she was told, leaning into Kya's touch as she worked on helping Lin relax with a quick massage. "So what are you so worried about?"

Lin let out a small whimper as Kya added more pressure. "What if they don't accept it? What if my mother, in all her bluntness, casts me aside like this is just a phase that I'll get over? There is just too many scenarios where it goes wrong and only one where it goes right."

Kya leaned forward, brushing her lips against Lin's ear as she spoke, causing the younger woman to shudder. "Then focus on the scenario where we don't care what they think and we do what makes us happy."

"O-okay. But as much as I'm enjoying this, we need to leave now or we are going to miss the ferry."

Kya bit her neck in annoyance before removing her hands from Lin's body. "When we get home, I want to continue what we started."

"Gladly."

They arrived on Air Temple Island thirty minutes later, much to Katara's displeasure. "You're late"

"Sorry mum. Lin wouldn't let us leave until I put away my shoes."

As Katara turned away to walk inside, Lin jabbed Kya in the ribs. _What is with this family and throwing people under the bus? _"Yeah, Kya is really filthy. I'm kind of amazed I agreed to move in with her."

"So how has the living situation been? It can't be easy only having one bedroom. What happens when you both get boyfriends?"

Lin and Kya shared a knowing look. Struggling to hold in their laughter at the comment. When they entered the dinning room, Lin was met with arms wrapping around her. "Hello Su, I saw you a week ago. You're hugging me like we haven't seen each other in like thirty years."

"Sorry. It's just hard to be the only one living with mum."

"I heard that. Sup Badgermole? Your heart is racing and it's annoying me."

Kya stepped forward and swung an arm around Lin's shoulder. "Gosh Lin, why would you annoy your mother like that?"

Lin growled. "I can't control my heart rate mother. Maybe you should start wearing shoes."

Just as Toph was about to retort, Katara came in followed by Tenzin and Bumi who were all holding dishes filled with various kinds of foods. Everyone took their seat as Aang blessed the food. "So Lin, Kya, how is everything going with you two?" Aang asked, trying to kick off the dinner conversation.

"Oh you know," replied Kya, "it started off with us trying to make sure we didn't get on each others nerves and then we grew comfortable with the situation. At first I didn't like Lin being clingy when we slept but I've gotten used to it."

Lin nearly choked on her drink. "I'm not clingy!"

"Yes you are. We start on the opposite sides of the mattress and then I wake up in the middle of the night, with your arms wrapped around me. It's okay though, I don't mind."

Toph threw down her cutlery in frustration. "Spill it!"

"What are you on about mum?"

"Your heart is beating faster and faster. It is annoying the shit out of me. So what has you so wound up?"

"I don't-"

"Lin, we were going to tell them anyway, we might as well do it now."

Lin sighed, she was hoping to do this after desert, Katara always did make a nice pudding. "Kya and I, Me and Kya, we're umm, we're dating."

The dinner table went silent. Tenzin's face was red in embarrassment, Bumi was slowly chewing, waiting for everyone to explode, Aang and Katara had their mouths open in surprise, Toph had a look of serenity at having Lin's heart calm down and Su- "Yes! This is going to be totally awesome. I always wanted a sister to go shopping with."

"So," started Katara, "How long has this been going on between you two?"

"About four months. Lin was a little apprehensive about telling everyone and that's why we waited. You okay Tenzin?"

He hadn't moved from his position and his face had now contorted into a look of sadness. "I was going to ask Lin out tonight."

This summoned various awws from those at the table. "You should have made a move earlier little brother." _No sympathy from the cave man. _"Now Lin, I hope you take care of my little sister. And make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Uh, sure thing. Are you going to say anything mother?"

"Hmm? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I said Kya and I are dating."

Toph shot her, her trademark smirk. "That's not the only thing you two are doing."

"What?"

"I went buy your apartment last week to drop off a box of stuff you left behind and I got a good 'look' of you and Kya doing your 'activities.' She really got you to loosen up."

Lin's jaw hung wide open, completely caught of guard by her mother.

"I say good for you. The monks always taught us that love is an important part of life and you need it if you want to feel complete."

Kya and Lin smiled at each other after hearing this. The night progressed smoothly save for Su's question on how they have sex, causing most of the table to choke on whatever was in their mouths. They returned home much Lin's pleasure as she collapsed on the bed with a huff. "tTat went better than I expected." When she didn't hear a reply, she sat up slightly to find Kya clawing her way onto the bed until she hovered over Lin's face. "What are you doing?"

"I told you I was going to finish what I started earlier." Kya said, brushing her lips over Lin's as she spoke. "Now, are you going to get this dress off me or are you going to be the only one naked for this?"


End file.
